So Far: RWBY Halloween 2016
by SixUnderOneXSix
Summary: [This is gonna be two shots in one. First Whiterose, then Bumblebee.] Ruby wants to celebrate her second favourite holiday with her fiancé before their wedding in winter, but Weiss has fallen for too many tricks recently. (Meanwhile) Yang wants to party, it's up to Blake to convince the blonde otherwise, to save Blake from taking care of her when she's hung over. I don't own RWBY


**Halloween:**

Characters: Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang

Pairings: Whiterose, Bumblebee

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or settings, these belong to Rooserteeth and Monty Oum, may he rest in peace.

Summary:

[This is gonna be two shots in one. First Whiterose, then Bumblebee.] Ruby wants to celebrate her second favourite holiday with her fiancé before their wedding in winter, but Weiss has fallen for too many tricks recently. (Meanwhile) Yang wants to party, it's up to Blake to convince the blonde otherwise, to save Blake from taking care of her when she's hung over, and to save her poor ears.

Rose-Schnee Household

"Oh come on Weissss!" Ruby pleads to her lovely fiancé sitting at her desk. Weiss looks up from her scroll, the one she was currently using to type out emails for work, and stares at Ruby with wonder. _How can one so old still believe in dressing up like an idiot and going out to trick-or-treat? I think that's the right phrase_. Turning back to the scroll though Weiss ignores her pleading reaper to try and finish her work. "Weisssssssss."

"Ruby Rose! I have been tricked into wearing ridiculously cute and adorable costumes for you too many years in a row! Unless you plan on taking me to a party that somehow I have no idea about than you should leave now, because you're not getting me into a…" Weiss' tirade was interrupted by the sudden appearance of rose petals sinking onto her desk. Fearing what she was about to see Weiss steeled her nerves as she looked towards where the petal had floated from.

The sight of Ruby made Weiss' heart skip a beat… or two. Ruby was clad in much too tight uniform, buttons left open on the shirt revealing a black crop top which highlighted Ruby's abs. The sleeves of the shirt were cut far up, showing off Ruby's biceps, though as always Ruby wore her glove. Weiss' eyes trailed further down her fiancé's body despite her attempt to take control of herself back from her hormones. Ruby was in short shorts, similar to the ones Yang once wore during their first year at Beacon. Ruby's much longer and muscular legs were almost as hard for Weiss to tear away from as the rest of the tight wardrobe. Of course it was after finally seeing all of Ruby's 'costume' that Weiss noticed the silver twirling around Ruby's finger, the silver of cuffs.

"So Weiss… do you want to see your costume, I think this year you'll agree," Ruby says playfully as her silver eyes shone with victory. Weiss tried, and failed to draw a parallel to the young girl who'd sent her a photo of being the 'Grimm' Reaper. The only difference had been that Ruby was wearing a black cloak and white clothing instead of her normal red and black. She'd looked so cute despite having _Crescent Rose_ 's tip buried into the back of a Beowolf that Weiss couldn't say no when Ruby asked if she could see Weiss in the gift she'd gotten the girl. Weiss had put it on without the help of Klein, the Schnee's butler, of course Whitely had decided to knock on her door. Without thinking the girl answered the door revealing herself in the guise of beautiful Vampire clad in a red and white dress. _Whitely didn't let up on you for months after that incident_. So seeing Ruby in this very sexual outfit made Weiss willing to accept Ruby's request.

Trailing Ruby upstairs Weiss was both aroused and frightened to see what the reaper might have planned for her, the Sexy cop costume having already done a number on Weiss' normally calm state.

Once they'd arrived at their upstairs bedroom however Weiss relieved to see a semi-decent, if still sensual, prisoner outfit. Sighing in false exasperation Weiss changes into the outfit only for Ruby to teleport them both to the couch in their living room. The fencer clings to her reaper for balance so as to avoid falling. Weiss rubs her head and sits down; of course that's when the doorbell rings.

Before Weiss has a chance to stand though Ruby shoots to the door and opens it, a bowl of candy in her hand.

"Trick-or-Treat," a group of kids say happily as Weiss manages to meet her fiancé at the door to see the riot of colours. Kids wearing costumes of Huntsman and Huntresses past, to classics like zombies and werewolves.

The two women spend a good deal of time watching scary movies, Ruby clinging to her fiancé, and handing out candy to the kids. By the time they'd finished their third movie it was close to 11:00, and far past when both of them should have been in bed. Ruby was speaking to a class at Beacon tomorrow, early tomorrow, and Weiss was expected at work by 8:00, though she'd be there near 5:00 she'd still stay until 5:00 maybe even 6:00 at night. Weiss nods to her reaper, pulling her up off the couch before Ruby actually started to wake up.

They turned off the porch light and crawled into bed upstairs, though while they might have done something more usually Weiss knew she needed sleep. The other difference comes in that Weiss was the one not curled up in Ruby's arms; instead the reaper was tight to Weiss, giving the fencer a small smile as she fell asleep.

Belladonna-Xiao Long Household

Blake groans, _it's Halloween. I can guarantee Yang will want to go out, and if we do I'll be nursing a headache for the next five days while taking care of a very hungover Yang_. Turning to stare at the doorway to her shared bedroom Blake waits for Yang to burst in. Though as time continued to past Blake felt safe and returned to her book.

 _Now!_ Yang bursts in, a firefighter costume on her, Yang smirks as she stares at Blake, who still hasn't looked at her.

"I'm not looking at you," Blake states continuing to read her book, amber eyes flitting across the pages. _What?_ Yang thinks as she watches her fiancé ignore her. _This has never happened before, normally she just automatically indulges me…_ "If you think by standing in some hot pose you'll get me to cave you better rethink that strategy. I'm not going out tonight Yang. I don't need migraines I'm supposed to lecture with Ruby tomorrow."

Yang deflates, _Dust damn it! She's right, and I really can't change her mind… or can I?_ Stepping closer Yang essentially pushes herself onto the bed and into Blake's personal space.

"Get off of me or I promise that you'll need another robotic arm," Blake hisses. _Dust he means it!_ Yang had learned Blake's playful side, and this was most definitely her mean streak talking. _What do I do now?_ Looking over at the alarm clock Blake had gotten Yang notices it's still early.

"How about we just watch something here?" Yang questions knowing she's treading on thin ice, also knowing that Blake wouldn't hesitate to kick her to the couch.

"What do you have in mind?"

"How about a single horror movie and then bed?" Yang says as she quickly chooses something and puts it on the TV with her scroll. Blake grudgingly places her book to the side and settles into her heater of a fiancé to watch Alien.

As the movie comes to a close Yang is clinging to the ninja beside her on the bed. _I forgot Yang's almost as bad as Ruby when it comes to certain horror movies_. Blake smirks and snuggles closer, drawing the covers over them. _At least I'll be well rested, I wonder what the other two are doing?_

Beacon Academy Rebuilt, the Next day

"How'd you sleep?" Blake says with a smile as Ruby walks up her hood over her head.

"Surprisingly well, Weiss isn't a bad person to snuggle up to, under the right circumstances."

"So what's with the coffee then?"

Ruby blushes and looks away. A bit of her neck showing a red mark as she pulls her collar up to hide it.

"Thanked her a little too much this morning didn't you?"

"Like you didn't help Yang last night either, I can almost bet she was cuddled up to you after one movie."

 _Why did Weiss and I fall for them again?_ Of course the question is answered when the two of them return home to their soon to be spouses, presenting wonderfully cheesy presents and gifts of love for no reason. _That's why._

 _Author's Note:_

 _Felt it was obligatory, hope you all enjoy. Thanks for reading; hopefully shortly after this another chapter of Road to Redemption will be posted. Happy Halloween, or day after, if you're reading this tomorrow._


End file.
